Él me ama
by Diego2586
Summary: Es el Día de San Valentín, la fiesta del amor, pero Yoh triste. Hao dice odiar las vacaciones. Es Hao dice toda la verdad? Yoh puede estar adentro para una sorpresa dulce! Lemony HaoXYoh pelusa! Clasificado para yaoi, twincest y limón! Feliz Día de San Valentín!


Yoh suspiró con tristeza mientras pescaba en la bolsa de las llaves para abrir la puerta de la fuente a la posada. Era una de sus fiestas favoritas, estaba nevando, y había recibido una gran cantidad de chocolate y dulces de la escuela. Así que por qué estaba triste? Al parecer, el Día de San Valentín Hao detestado bastante fuerte. Se había negado a ir a la escuela ese día, debido a las vacaciones. Yoh sabía Hao no se preocupó mucho por los dulces, o cualquier cosa acaramelados en general, pero faltar a la escuela debido a su odio de vacaciones? Yoh estaba seguro de que Hao había alcanzado algún nivel nuevo de odio para el Día de San Valentín.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó helado. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver que estaba viendo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras cautela intervino, golpeando los zapatos y las medias y dejando caer sus maletas en el suelo. Apresuradamente se quitó la chaqueta y el jersey, los echó en el armario, y se adelantó para coger uno de los muchos rosado, blanco y pétalos rojos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Se lo llevó a la cara y lo olió. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

_Roses._

Con suavidad, cogió el ramo de rosas rojas que se sientan en las escaleras que conducen a la sala, y se asomó por la ía un camino distinto de pétalos de flores y dulces de chocolate que lleva por el pasillo, y desapareciendo detrás de otra esquina.

Yoh caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, agarrando las flores cerca de su pecho y saboreando la sensación agradable de los pétalos bajo sus pies descalzos. El azar se agachó y cogió un caramelo del suelo, y se lo metió en la boca.

Llegó a la esquina, y se observa la línea de pétalos de flores que llevan las escaleras. Yoh había, en este punto, descubrió la habitación que tenía la mayor probabilidad de que los pétalos que conducen a, y sonreía sin control a lo que su hermano había creado para él. Llegó a la escalera y miró hacia arriba. Había una caja descartado que se sienta en la parte superior, y Yoh se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Él la miró, antes de que su mirada se dirigió a un caramelo en forma de corazón que se sienta por ella. Parpadea lentamente, su vi otro cercano, y otro.

Ahora había una mezcla de pétalos, corazones, chocolates y caramelos de canela en forma de corazón de San Valentín que conducen por el pasillo, y desapareciendo debajo de la rendija bajo la puerta de su dormitorio. Yoh se agachó y recogió un puñado de caramelos y chocolates, empujando a la boca alegremente antes de mirar de nuevo hacia su habitación. Al llegar a ella, se quedó mirando el pomo de la puerta que tenía una rosa roja cuidadosamente equilibrado sobre ella. Hizo una pausa, escuchando una voz hablando en voz baja desde el interior.

"Él me quiere ... no me quiere ..." Con cuidado, se quitó la delicada flor de su lugar de reposo y en silencio girar el picaporte, mirando a su habitación. Su boca se abrió. Había pensado que el pasillo planta baja llena de dulces había sido un paraíso.

El suelo de la habitación tenía caja en caja de chocolates y un montón de golosinas otro día de San Valentín. Había una increíble cantidad de enormes ramos de rosas de color rosa y blanco pero rojo en su mayoría. Había literalmente una _alfombra_ de pétalos, que cubría la parte superior de sus pies cuando lentamente dio unos pasos en la habitación. Y sentada en la cama no era otro que Asakura Hao, quien estaba profundamente absorto en el proceso de arrancar los pétalos de una rosa. Levantó la vista hacia el sonido suave de los pétalos de rosa que se movía, y su expresión ligeramente sorprendido rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Sabes, cada una de las rosas que he tomado los pétalos ha terminado en el pétalo con _'Él me ama,'_ "dijo Hao, diversión entrelazando sus palabras mientras se levantaba de la cama. Casualmente fue casado en el último pétalo de la flor, y amplió su sonrisa. "Él _ama a_ mí ", concluyó, lanzando el tallo de distancia en la esquina, y de pie, sonriendo cálidamente a su gemelo. Yoh ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y dejó caer el ramo que tenía en la mano, caminando, y dejar Hao tirar de él en un estrecho abrazo. Hao suavemente limpió las pocas lágrimas que corría por la mejilla de Yoh fuera con el pulgar, y acarició el pelo de inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, y deje Hao capturar sus labios en un beso lento y amoroso. Hao pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yoh, y con su mano libre, poco a poco pasó los dedos por la espalda de Yoh. Hao tomó un chocolate que se sienta en la cama, y se lo metió en la boca de Yoh antes de reanudar su beso, el sabor dulce rápidamente derrite en la se dio la vuelta rápidamente y obligó a Yoh abajo sobre la cama, rápidamente cae encima de él.

"¿Cómo configurar todo esto para mí en tan poco tiempo?" Yoh rió débilmente, lamiéndose los labios para limpiarlos de cualquier chocolate restante. Hao sonrió con aire de suficiencia como él hizo lo mismo, pero más por el gusto persistente de su hermano que el chocolate.

"Estoy Hao Asakura, puedo hacer _cualquier cosa_ ", susurró con voz ronca-Hao, mirando a su gemelo con nostalgia. Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez su lengua bailaba furiosamente entre sí antes de que se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué hay de odiar el Día de San Valentín?" Yoh logró jadear como Hao pasó la lengua por el cuello tentadoramente Yoh antes de morder con fuerza y haciendo que el gemelo más joven a gritar.

"¿Qué, y perder _esta_ oportunidad? " Hao se rió entrecortadamente, sus labios atacar la delicada piel del cuello de Yoh, morder y chupar lo más fuerte que pudo. Gritos y gemidos de Yoh más que aumentar la frecuencia de lame y muerde Hao, ya su vez, las reacciones de Yoh a toques de Hao fueron despertando el gemelo mayor con bastante rapidez. Se apresuró a tirar los pantalones y la ropa interior de Yoh Yoh tiró hacia abajo como el poncho por la cabeza. Camisa desabrochada Yoh Hao y se desabrochó el pantalón, deslizándose a ellos ya su ropa interior fuera como Yoh se quitó la camisa. Los dos se besaron contra ávidamente y se enredaron en la mutua abrazo. Hao presiona un chocolate en la boca de Yoh, y rápidamente se deslizó un dedo seco a su hermano, porque Yoh para dar un ligero sobresalto de debajo de él. Él agarró la cintura de Yoh y añadió otro dedo tan rápido como pudo, la interrupción de Yoh retorcerse de incomodidad.

"Cálmate", ordenó Hao suavemente, deteniéndose un momento para Yoh golpe desde el interior, haciendo que Yoh a jadear y el arco en él. Yoh reprimió un grito cuando Hao añadió un dedo final, rápidamente les ensanchamiento. Hao se metió un chocolate en su boca y la besó Yoh aproximadamente mientras se quitaba sus dedos, empujando el caramelo en la boca abierta de Yoh. Yoh gimió en la boca de Hao, y se aferró a la espalda de su hermano. Hao se apartó y le indicó a Yoh para la vuelta, que obligó inmediatamente. Hao agarró las caderas de Yoh, hundiendo las uñas en la piel firmeza. Yoh se estremeció ligeramente y apretó los puños mientras intentaba prepararse a sí mismo, pero Hao le entró violentamente, empujando en él sin ninguna advertencia.

" _Hao! "_ gritó Yoh, el movimiento de Hao lo que le causó a corcovear sus caderas. Hao echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo.

"Lo siento ... Lo siento", jadeó Hao, lamiendo el sudor que se estaba formando en la parte posterior del cuello de Yoh antes de besarlo en tono de disculpa. Hao tenía una lucha interna momentánea mientras se abstuvo de iniciar un ritmo erótico. Las lágrimas picaron los ojos de Yoh, y los cerró con fuerza, apretando su mano con más fuerza, un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios. Hao movió una mano a Yoh, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Yoh lentamente. Yoh le devolvió el apretón y suspiré pesadamente en la pausa Hao le había dado para adaptarse a la intrusión. Hao comenzó a un ritmo lento, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras esperaba a Yoh a preguntar por él para ir más rá siguió una mueca de dolor cada vez que empujaba, y Hao se movió un poco antes de empujar de nuevo. Yoh arqueó la espalda y gimió.

"Maldita sea, _ahora_ usted va lento! " Yoh gimió mordiéndose el labio mientras contuvo un gemido mientras hablaba. Hao sonrió en respuesta, y felizmente se fue rápido. El cambio de ritmo fue un alivio extremo de Hao, y el chamán fuego quejó en voz alta, moviendo su mano de Yoh a su eje a acariciarlo suavemente y haciendo que el chamán más joven a gritar de nuevo, pero esta vez en el placer.

"Dioses, Yoh, eres muy apretado", murmuró Hao, sus movimientos ligeros en miembro de Yoh convertirse en bombas rápidas a un ritmo rápido. Yoh sólo podía jadear como respuesta que su hermano le entró más profundo y se bombea con fuerza.

"Hao!" Gritó desesperadamente como un choque deslumbrante de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Hao rozó un lugar más profundo. Hao sintió que su liberación se acerca rápidamente, y su ritmo sea más rápido.

"Yoh!" Hao exclamó bombeo Yoh fuera de ritmo, esta vez realmente golpear a su hermano tan fuerte como pudo, dando por resultado su liberación y Yoh es apenas un instante después. Hao se retiró de su hermano, y se desplomó en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire. Hao se alejó de su hermano y volvió a mirar a Yoh, quien presionó su cara contra la almohada. Hao rodó los ojos, y tiró la almohada de debajo de la cabeza de Yoh, Yoh y lo miró con cansancio.

"Eso ... fue el mejor sexo de mierda ... que he tenido", Yoh murmuró aturdida entre sus pantalones en busca de aire, resultando en una carcajada de Hao. Yoh sonrió débilmente.

"¿Qué? Es cierto," dijo mientras Hao cautelosamente sacó Yoh más en sí mismo.

"Por supuesto que lo es, está conmigo", sonrió Hao, acariciando el cuello de Yoh, y besando cada mordisco de amor que había hecho antes. Yoh suspiró y se acurrucó en Hao, feliz de ser objeto de una atención amable tanto. Hao cogió un corazón canela junto a su cabeza, y deslizándolo entre los labios de Yoh.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Outouto", susurró Hao, Yoh besando suavemente, lo suficiente para que la sensación de hormigueo de la canela para alcanzar sus propios labios, antes de que él se apartó y miró a Yoh amorosamente. Yoh sonrió con cansancio antes de llegar a desbordarse hasta la mesita de noche y coger otra rosa. Los dos lo miró soñolienta. Hao fue primero, arrancando un pétalo al azar.

"Él me ama ..." Hao comenzó, mirando a su gemelo con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Él no me quiere ..." Yoh continuó, sonriendo de nuevo, y continuó con el patrón.

"Él me ama ..."

"Él no me quiere ..."

"Él me ama ..."

"Él no me quiere ..."

"Él me ama ..."

"Él no me quiere ..." Los dos miraban con asombro a la rosa con un solo pétalo izquierdo. Hao sonrió mientras él le quitó el último.

"Él me ama".


End file.
